


baby it's cold outside

by dnbroughs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: Stanley Uris hated the snow.





	baby it's cold outside

 

Stanley Uris hated the snow. This was a fact well known by the losers, and although they teased Stan to no end about it, they would never make him go out in it unnecessarily. If it snowed on a school night, Richie would come and pick him up in the morning so he didn’t have to walk in it; they would organise group hangouts that involved being indoors; sometimes Mike would lift him up while they walked over big patches of fallen snow that couldn’t be avoided, and Bev would let him burrow under her jacket so the falling snow wouldn’t land in his curls.

Stan missed them all now as he was leaving his last class of the evening, only to find a blizzard, the whole pavement covered in thick sheets of sleet, his eyes unable to focus on anything other than an overwhelming avalanche of white. The last dregs of students cooed as they filtered out of the building, all of them eager to go out and catch snowflakes on their tongues and hurl snowballs at each other. Stan only grumbled, pulling his coat tighter around his frame as he fished out the red woolen hat Ben had sent him for Hanukkah before braving the cold and stepping out into the snow, keeping his head down to watch where he was stepping, wishing more than ever that Mike was here to steer him clear of the patches of ice littering the pavement.

Moving away for college had been one of the hardest things Stan has ever had to do, but he knew it was as hard on the others as it was on him. Eddie and Richie had packed up and moved out to New York not long after graduation, Bev following them soon after to settle into her dorm in Boston. Ben stayed a little longer until he absolutely had to leave, and then Bill left too, leaving Stan for a few more days with Mike until he inevitably had to leave for Indiana, leaving Mike alone in Derry. Each goodbye had been as painful as the last for Stan, but the worst by far had to be Bill. The pair of them may have been dating since they were sixteen, and they had been able to survive on phone calls and text messages before, but never for as long as this. All Stan wanted to do was curl up in his boyfriend’s arms, but considering the man in question was probably asleep in his dorm in Philadelphia, that was a lot easier said than done.

It seemed God had decided to give Stan a break, as when he started to near his dorm, the snow started to let up, now more of a flurry, and Stan could visibly see his dorm building, and he could already feel the warmth of his quilt around him. He could also see a figure stood by the door, a brown coat hanging open from their shoulders and-  _ was that a flannel?  _

A wave of fondness swept over Stan, and he decided that he was going to call Bill once he got in. Walking faster to get out of the cold, the figure became clearer through the snow, his new vision revealing the figure’s copper hair, their slightly slouched posture, and their worn maroon converse drawing shapes into the snow. Stan bought Bill those shoes.

Moving even quicker, Stan sped towards to the entrance of the building, his heart beating against his chest as the figure came clearly into view, and as soon as Stan caught sight of a pair of piercing blue eyes, he ran into Bill’s outstretched arms, a giggle tumbling past his lips and tears welling in his eyes as Bill met him halfway, scooping Stan into his arms as soon as he was close enough, nuzzling his face immediately into Stan’s neck.

It felt like an eternity passed before either of them pulled away, and it wasn’t until Stan felt the cold winter air hit his cheeks that he realise that he’d been crying.

“H-hey,” Bill soothed, carefully moving his arm from around Stan’s waist to brush away a tear, and Stan pushed his cheek into Bill’s hand, turning his head to brush a kiss against the heel. “There’s nothing to be upset about.”

“It’s not- I’m just-” Stan sighed and shook his head, a stubborn curl falling out from under his hat and his eyes fluttered shut as Bill pushed it back up. “What are you doing here?” He whispered, opening his eyes to look up into Bill’s baby blues, a grin pulling at his lips as Bill smiled down at him.

Bill merely shrugged, both of his arms snaking back down to loop around Stan’s waist to pull him flush against him. “Merry Christmas?”

Giggling, Stan couldn’t even find it in himself to remind Bill he didn’t even celebrate Christmas, deciding instead to weave his hands into Bill’s hair and pull him down while he stood on his tip toes, connecting their lips. Kissing Bill after so long felt warm and cozy, and it felt right and familiar, like after all this time apart, he was finally coming home. The thought made Stan smile against Bill’s mouth, giddiness swelling in his chest as he felt Bill’s fingers squeeze around his waist. 

Bill pulled away to find Stan beaming up at him, his cheeks red from the icy breeze and his eyes sparkling. “What?” Bill chuckled, his voice low and soft.

“I love you.” Stan replied, not even missing a beat as he lowered himself so his feet were flat on the floor, his wrists crossed at the back of Bill’s neck. With a grin matching Stan’s, Bill swooped down and captured Stan’s lips in another kiss, making Stan feel impossibly warm despite the snow clinging to his coat and the wind whipping around his cheeks.

“I love you too.” Bill mumbled against Stan’s lips, and right then, right there, Stan decided that, as long as Bill was with him, he could learn to love the snow after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @ d-nbroughs !


End file.
